


Want to read something specific but can't find? Ask me and I shall write! ^_^

by OS prompt seeker (Lieka)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieka/pseuds/OS%20prompt%20seeker





	1. Chapter 1

The title resumes it, really, just leave me a comment if you want to read something particular in the Harry Potter Fandom (Or as an original work)

 

Just fill out this form (optional, you can make out your own form ^_~)

 

General idea:

Character(s):

Pairing(s):

Rating:


	2. Chapter 2

So I just published the first prompt I received, it's here http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660978 ! I hope you'll like it!


End file.
